Una noche no hace mucho, solo destroza un corazón
by Roi faineant
Summary: La lujuria acaba con las ganas, y las ganas con una relación. Advertencias: NTR. Post-canon, creo. NozoEli, NozoHono y menciones (muy breves) NicoMaki.


**Bueno, ya saben las advertencias.**

 **Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 _Ella era joven, solo era una noche, nada más. Si no habían sentimientos de por medio no la estaba engañando. Todos sus movimientos eran justificables, no existía ni una partícula de culpa en su ser. No, porque lo que hacía no estaba mal._

 _La chica entre sus piernas no se detenía. El calor de pura lujuria contaminaba sus sentidos, sin tener ni siquiera tiempo de asimilar lo que sucedía. No había problema, no. Ella era joven, solo era una noche, nada más._

 _Su mente ya estaba nublada. El alcohol la había envenenado, no era dueña de su raciocinio, no sabía ni quien estaba intentando quitarle los pantalones. Solo sabía que tenía tetas, y el cabello largo. ¿Tetas? Su novia cargaba con un buen par, mucho mejores que las de esa tipa._

 _Finalmente yacieron. No sintió más que un placer pasajero y superficial. Era lo que había buscado en cuanto penetro en aquel bar, ¿no? A una cualquiera que le diera una buena noche de sexo, que la embriagara con éxtasis de adrenalina. Mañana se encontraría con su novia y haría como si nada de esto hubiese pasado._

 _Oh, que tonta fue. No se dio cuenta que donde paro a coger fue en el departamento que compartía con Nozomi, su pareja, y que esta se encontraba sollozando en silencio detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Tres corazones compartieron la misma casa esa noche: uno destrozado, otro alcoholizado y el ultimo lleno de orgullo por haber compartido cama con Elichika, cantante de Muse. Aunque, bueno, en realidad era alguien a quien botarían al siguiente día._

 _Pero daba igual; ella era joven, solo era una noche, nada más._

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, como si le hubiesen pinchado la espalda con veinte alfileres. Su aperlada piel estaba cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor frio, mientras que sus ojos buscaban desorbitados un bulto a su derecha. La encontró, tumbada en la cama, durmiendo como un bello ángel. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado, y con un malestar en el pecho sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que engañarla, a ella, la dueña de sus sonrisas, de su misma vida?

Luego de algunos minutos logro calmarse. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, solo el cantar de los grillos y la suave respiración de su novia se podían escuchar rompiendo magníficamente el silencio. El mundo se le venía arriba y abajo, era un torbellino de culpa que no la dejaría descansar hasta hacerla vomitar. Vivía conteniendo resentimiento hacia ella misma y su pasado, preguntándose cual fue en realidad la razón para causarle tanto daño a Nozomi.

Ninguna excusa valdría, nadie en su sano juicio lastimaría a una criatura tan bella y pura como Nozomi.

O eso creía.

Sin darse cuenta, unos ojos miraban inquisitivos hacia su dirección, atisbando con minuciosidad los casi nulos movimientos de Eli. Parecía que había visto un fantasma, o ¿acaso su miedo a la oscuridad había vuelto?

-¿Eli? –le llamo con voz adormilada. La nombrada se sobresaltó dando un pequeño saltito. Nozomi se reincorporo tallándose perezosamente los ojos, para luego encarar a su novia que parecía más bien un pequeño gatito asustado-. ¿Por qué estas despierta?

-Yo… -y la voz de Eli se quebró en miles de cristales que desmoronaban su pesar. Abrazo con vehemencia a Nozomi, temiendo que en cualquier momento esta se fuera a desvanecer de su vida, haciendo de esta una patética y miserable pérdida de tiempo y existencia. Se aferró a su cuerpo con ganas, y Nozomi, algo sorprendida, correspondió a la muestra de afecto, irónicamente sin demostrar nada de este. La había perdido. Aunque Nozomi permaneciera a su lado, presente en su entorno, no manifestaba ni una pizca de empatía honesta hacia su persona. La sentía tan alejada de su realidad, tan imposible.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió con un vacío intento de interés. A Eli le dolía, pero era preferible a que Nozomi no estuviera de ninguna forma con ella. Se despegó de su torso tan solo unos centímetros, y la frialdad que transmitía ese par de orbes turquesa resquebrajo un poco más su debilucho corazón. Se encontraban tan negros como una noche sin luna, e igual de vacíos que todas aquellas noches donde le fue infiel.

-Perdón –estallo en llanto, y sujeto las holgadas ropas de su acompañante. Agacho la cabeza sin la valentía de enfrentarla, sintiendo la forma en que se hundía en su propia miseria, mientras apegaba su frente contra el pecho de Nozomi-. Nunca debí haberte hecho eso. Nozomi, tengo tanto miedo de que me abandones, yo no…

-Chist –la tarotista la silencio de súbito, interrumpiendo sus patéticas disculpas por algo que hacía ya varios ayeres había pasado con un delgado dedo índice aprensando sus labios. Eli sollozo-. Tranquila, Elicchi.

Y entonces Nozomi empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Eli con dulzura, con la delicadeza en que se palpa y disfruta la seda, y Eli se dio cuenta que podría vivir toda su eternidad engañándose con esa apetitosa mentira, con el indiferente pero bien actuado cariño de Nozomi. Después de varios minutos, Eli se quedó dormida. Nozomi, con suma cautela, la recostó sobre su esponjoso colchón, y asegurándose de que esta estuviese completamente dormida, salió de la cama.

* * *

-Tardaste –cierta voz, dulce como la miel, se escuchó de entre la bulla que los pocos automóviles causaban en la autopista. La persona en cuestión avanzo tres pasos hacia adelante, descubriendo sutilmente una melena de color jengibre, que contrastaba con la oscuridad del callejón donde estuvo esperando a su amante, brillante, como si se tratara de un faro. Nozomi la miro con indulgencia, que en un instante se troco en deseo y lujuria. A continuación, la miko se acercó y encarcelo el cuerpo de Honoka con sus brazos, haciendo presión y sacándole una risita juguetona a la fanática del pan. Compartieron un beso cargado de necesidad, separándose únicamente por la razón de que sus pulmones requerían de oxígeno para seguir funcionando.

-Disculpa la demora –hablo por fin, dando una lamida a los ahora hinchados labios de Honoka. Esta hizo un tierno puchero-. ¿Qué dijo Nicocchi?

-Al final logre convencerla de que nos prestara su casa, de todas formas, ella se quedara con Maki-chan –afirmo triunfal, enredando el cuello de Nozomi con sus extremidades para atraerla a si, brindándole un beso esquimal. Joder, Nozomi la prendía en demasía, apenas iba un beso y sus bragas ya se habían humedecido-. Ah, por cierto, me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacíamos, y que te lo hiciera saber.

Nozomi sonrió lúgubre. Ella ya se había roto desde hace mucho, solo sentía el latir de su corazón cuando llegaba al orgasmo, y fuera de eso casi nada la emocionaba. Los trozos de su corazón pendían de un hilo de cordura que le brindaba Honoka al tener sexo, pues ella y Eli no lo hacían desde que se supo de todas las veces que esta sin vergüenza le fue infiel. La amaba, por eso seguía a su lado, pero ese amor era podrido y enfermizo, un veneno que día a día se acrecentaba y trituraba sus neuronas. ¿Honoka? También la amaba, nadie se lo niega. Diferente a Eli, de eso no había duda.

-No necesito que me lo diga –metió la lengua dentro de su cavidad, enroscándola con la suave y resbaladiza de Honoka. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al departamento de Nico, la cual seguramente ya dormía en compañía de la persona que amaba.

Me alegra que al menos tú hayas encontrado la felicidad en alguien, y que esta te corresponda con igual intensidad, Nicocchi, pensó, de absurdo, mientras Honoka la tumbaba en la cama, sentándose sobre su regazo y restregando sus intimidades aun cubiertas de ropa, pero no por mucho.

* * *

 **Asdfghjklñ. La verdad es que el NTR no me gusta nada nadita, pero me imagine esto y pues, me puse a escribir.**

 **Por cierto: tengo una historia NozoEli que llevo planeando desde hace tiempo, solo que intento esmerarme en plasmar una realidad que se vive en Japon y pues, para mi aun no es tan facil xD. Seguramente sea un short fic.**

 **Solo dire que sera genderbend, pero este cambio solo afectara a algunas musas, otras se quedaran siendo monitas chinas bien lindas. En fin, en serio pido perdon por haber escrito esto jijiji. Sorry not sorry, ya le tocaba ser a Nozomi la que engaña.**


End file.
